daydreamsandthedamnedfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Wolfhart
Nathaniel Wolfhart, known as Nathan and Nattie by his peers, is the timeline's only true anomaly. He is the twin brother of Theodore Wolfhart. His online handle is @maskquest, '''which a reference to his job as a quest giver and that he wears a mask. Appearance Nathan is normally seen with a white mask, whose expression changes along with his own. Underneath that mask, Nathan has a grey and grim complexion, with patches of what seems to be fleshy beige tones. His eyes are tired and a sweet honey brown. His hair is naturally a bright, borderline eyesore, red and rather messy in appearance. At his hair's longest points, it reaches barely paste his jawline. Typically, Nathan likes to wear various bright violet hoodies or sweatshirts with different 90's graphics plastered on them. His favorite one has rips in the cuffs of the sleeves and a tacky anti-marijuana banner across the chest. He often wears either grey jeans or black joggers. He wears mismatched socks, and never wears shoes. His main priority is to wear comfortable clothes, so he tends to clash frequently. Personality Nathan's personality could easily be summed up as scatterbrained. He has a time focusing and is a very obviously stressed out person. He tries to present himself as a person with unlimited patience, but he is very easily distressed when things aren't done quickly or procrastinated. Nathan, also, tends to force himself to take the burden and responsibility of being the guardian of the timeline, though no one has ever asked him to do so. He feels obligated to because of his own status of being both basically immortal and having limitless power. He tends to be rather snappy and quick to throw sarcastic or rude jabs with he feels uncomfortable or gets the impression that people dislike him. His history with his twin, Theo, leaves him rather paranoid that he is an unlikable and pathetic person. With his job as an official quest giver, he constantly tries to come up with complicated riddles and jokes for people to figure out instead of a blatant list of tasks to follow. History Nathan was born moments after his stillborn brother, as a true anomaly. He was fated not to survive childbirth, and his first breathe created a break in the timeline. As an infant, he was hospitalized for quite some time before he was allowed to finally go home with his parents. His grey splotchy skin concerned doctors, but inevitably they couldn't find anything wrong with him. Growing up, he was the only one able to see, hear, or speak to Theodore. Nathan asked his parents on various occasions why they ignored his brother, and this prompted him to be put on strong medication at an early age and be home schooled. His mother coddled over him and constantly blamed herself for not being able to have a normal son. Alternatively, his father was rather cold as he got older and felt very detached. Theodore constantly criticized all Nathan's accomplishments and disregarded them as basic feats, along with calling Nathan a helpless idiot. On multiple occasions, Theodore flat out possessed Nathan and forced him to hurt himself or do reckless things. Growing into his late teenage years, Nathan had become increasingly annoyed and aware of his parent's misunderstanding and decided to convince Theodore to come with him to what they concluded as a supernatural world. Nathan read online various accounts of such a place and how to get there, and they finally both decided it was time to see it for themselves. Reaching the Dream Realm, they both felt a wave of homesickness. Treading on in this strange world, Nathan realized that he wasn't ever really human to begin with, and reached out to the Dream Council on what do with his life. They assigned him to be a quest giver, and he accepted it. Ability Nathan's special unique ability is '''Endless Magick. His cells are constantly reproducing and circulating magick in his body. Overtime, he started to find ways to use and excrete the excess through menial tasks and willpower. If he were to lose concentration or have excessive amounts in his body, it would cause him to start vomiting it out through his mouth and leaking from his eyes, which is immensely painful. * Levitation: Nathan has used his ability to levitate constantly, for the past 11 years. Even if it is just millimeters off of the ground. * Psychokinesis: '''Nathan typically uses his ability to do basic tasks. He can lift, move, push any object of any weight depending on his concentration. ** He has used this to pick up people, or violently push them back as means to fight. * '''Slow Motion Time: '''In very few instances, Nathan slow downed time's progression. He does not like doing this, as it makes him feel like he's aged more than everyone else. * '''Portals: Without trouble, Nathan can open portals between the Dream Realm, Human Realm, and Void Space. Though, he cannot travel across time this way like the Inter-Dimensional Rings can. Relationships Clement Kimberley Nathan is very romantically interested in Clement, but is concerned about his brother ruining their relationship. Thus, Nathan was rather adamant about keeping their relationship private and not to show affection in public. Nathan tends to get easily flustered by Clement's loving compliments, and usually doesn't wear his mask around him. Theodore Wolfhart Theodore has a seemingly never-ending hatred for Nathan; he has a deep inferiority complex about being the older brother and an immense failure in comparison. Nathan, truly, wants their to get along but has a hard time vocalizing that he doesn't view his brother as a failure nor a nuisance. Theodore has also been Nathan's biggest and most volatile bully for the entirety of his life. Tristin Kaminski Tristin and Nathan do consider each other friends, because they both live fairly close to one another. Tristin, due to his deep dislike of vampires, vocally disapproves of Nathan even speaking to Clement. Matthias Devon The two share a mutual understand because they are both anomalies. Nathan repeatedly suggests Matthias to work part time at the school, because his abilities would be quite useful there. Matthias vocalizes that he thinks Nathan is rather naive and immature. Atxsos Nathan does consider Atxsos a friend, but thinks Atxsos' innately sexual nature is obnoxious and hard to be around for extended periods of time. Trivia * Nathan is ambidextrous, though he typically uses magick to do basic tasks instead. * He vowed not to touch the ground since he was 10. * Nathan suffers from PTSD from the abuse and possession done by his brother, Theo. * Nathan, since he is from the Human Realm where it is heteronormative, took great anxiety coming out to his parents and Theo as Bisexual. Category:Anomalies Category:Kimberley Group Category:Xeltari High School